Dragon Ball (Custom Story)
by RedAndBlueDon'tMix
Summary: Red - This is a custom Story of the Dragon Ball Z frnacise. Blue - Yes that means that all the characters names have been changed. Like Goku, Vegeta, Gohan etc. Red - We don't own the anime Dragon Ball Z or the characters, we only do the writing in these stories! That's it. Blue - Please don't sue us.. Red - Oh Blue You're full of shit! Blue - What was that..?...
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball Z (Custom)

Chapter 1:

The Saiyan's arrival

Katsuro and his son, Zohan, travel to Master Roshi's house for a reunion with old friends. As one would expect, everyone is in high spirits after finally meeting again. Elsewhere, a Saiyan by the name of Xero has flown into the planet with his pod and is already starting trouble. He meets Kaiba and is about to dispose of him when his scouter picks up a very powerful being and Xero flies off to see who it is.

"W-Wait...who are you..?"

Katsuro asked Xero in confusion, like he's never seen him before.

Crashing the party, Xero approaches Katsuro, or "Kakarot" as he calls him, and tells him they are brothers. He wishes for Katsuro to join him but is refused. With a quick move, the Saiyan appears in front of Katsuro and with a quick knee to the stomach, Katsuro is down. Still persistent in his demand for Kakarot to join him, he grabs Zohan and tells Katsuro he must kill a large amount of people in order for his son to be returned. Kyo flies off leaving Katsuro pleading to leave his son be.

"I'll be taking your son for now! Make your choice "Kakarot!"

After when Katsuro woke up from his knock out. He screamed.

"W-What happened…"

He then finally realized that his son has been taken.

"!? Damn It! I have to go..NOW!"

Using a device called a dragon radar, Katsuro manages to locate his son and is ready to leave when another unexpected guest appears. It is Kaiba, who faced Xero before. He's also a long-time enemy of Katsuro. Not wanting to continue the quarrel between them, the two join forces to take out the Saiyan together. Xero returns to where his pod crashed and throws Zohan inside for the time being. Hopping on Nimbus, Kakarot and Kaiba fly to the crash site and begin battle with Xero.

"Alright fine! If you want to die In front of your son so be It!"

Xero got In a battle stance So did Katsuro and Kaiba. Katsuro roared with anger.

"Give me back my son!"

Easily defeating both Katsuro and Kaiba, after two fights the duo go at it again. This time Katsuro flies into the air and unleashes a KameHameHa attack. Unfortunately Kyo deflects it.

"What's wrong Kakarot? Are you being tired!? This is no fun at all!"

Xero said in disgust as Katsuro breathes heavily..

"Darn...I used almost my Ki on that attack...What should we do now..?"

Katsuro turned to Kaiba which had an idea.

Kaiba tells Katsuro to entertain the Saiyan as he powers up for a special attack. After it's charged, Kaiba shoots his Demon Ray which Kyo can't block. With his speed Xero manages to just barely get out of the way but still takes some damage from it. Katsuro has his own plan and sneaks behind Xero, grabbing his tail.

"Got you! Kaiba do It now!"

Kaiba replied with a smirk.

"I will. Just hold him still!"

Xero cried.

"A-Alright, Alright! I give up..Please..If you let me go now! I'll leave this planet for good! You have to believe me..!" Kyo pleads for Katsuro to release him and he does it, but then is elbowed to the face.

"HA! You fool!"

Zohan blasts out of the pod and smashes Xero in his armor, breaking it.

"Leave my Daddy Alone!"

Xero said out of anger.

"You fool!"

The child is kicked away and knocked out. Katsuro gets up and holds Xero again as Kaiba once again shoots his Demon Ray, killing both of the Saiyans.

Shori and friends land. Seeing the body of Katsuro fading away, Kaiba says he is going to the check in place where dead spirits go. He also says that more Saiyans are coming, then picks up Zohan to train him. In the afterlife, Katsuro travels along snake way, an extremely long path, to find King Kai's planet where he can be further trained.

"Gah..Oh man...This Is a long way.."

"I wonder how long should I move on to get there..!"

Up on Snake Way, Katsuro is still on the path when a road cleaner offers him a ride. As he is sleeping in the cart, he is knocked off the road and into the underworld.

Kaiba continues training Zohan when the moon comes out, transforming the child into a giant beast.

"W-What the hell!?"

Kaiba destroys the moon and pulls of Zohan's tail in order to keep himself from being destroyed by the beast. The tail mysteriously grows back, though, and the two keep training. Now in the underworld, Katsuro meets two ogres and is challenged by one to a wrestling match. After winning, the ogre attempts to launch him back to Snake Way but is blocked for some reason. The other ogre shows him a staircase to Snake Way and before leaving, Katsuro grabs a piece of fruit from a forbidden tree. A scene shows the two powerful Saiyans Kaiba talked about showcasing their amazing potential.

Zohan (after disappearing earlier, when he turned into an ape) is found by some boys washed up on the shore. He has a few misadventures and makes his way back to Kaiba. Meanwhile Katsuro has finally made it to the end of Snake Way and is on to King Kai's planet.

"Alright! Finally!"

The gravity is very powerful on the planet and the first person he meets on the planet is a monkey. Thinking this is King Kai, he starts talking to him, but Kai finally finds him talking with his pet monkey "Bubbles". Before training can begin, Katsuro must make Kai laugh. He attempts with no avail, but finally tells a terrible joke and Kai can't help but crack up at it.

"Alright! King Kai. What should I do first In my training?"

His first task is to catch Bubbles, and he accomplishes it by running the opposite direction and surprising the monkey.

"Alright! Done...What next..?"

The second objective is to smash "Gregory", a cricket, with a rather large mallet. Goku tries the same thing he did with Bubbles.

"Alright..GO!"

He throws the hammer the opposite way, then chases the bug hoping the mallet will come around and smack Gregory without notice. After finishing both of the tasks, Katsuro is taught the Kai-o-Ken after some more training. He also learns and practices Spirit Bomb, then Kai gives him a robe.

"Whoa..It's so light! Thanks King Kai!"

Back on Earth, all of the Dragonballs have been collected and Katsuro is wished back from the afterlife. Two Saiyan pods arrive on Earth and already they are figuring out how to conquer it. Approaching Kaiba and company, they all prepare for battle. One of the Saiyans named Kappa plants seeds which turn into little green monsters called Saibermen. Before fighting the two Saiyans themselves, the group must first defeat these creatures. Takuya is killed in the process and Shori takes out the group of them with a single blast. Jostu jumps on the back of Kappa and uses an attack which blows himself up, but leaves Kappa with little damage.

"Oh man….We're dead.."

Zohan cries in pain.

"Dad! Where are you!?"

Shori, enraged, goes into an all-out attack against Kappa, who blocks all his attacks like nothing. Kaiba tells the others that once Kappa goes to the offensive, he will be unguarded, and they will sneak up and attack. The plan goes well until Gohan chickens out at the last second and runs away. Kaiba and Shori, pretty much the only ones left, continue to fight Kappa, but are no match, even together. Leon, who is only alive through pure willpower, however, puts all of his energy into a final attack, a one-handed Tri-Beam. Unfortunately, this fails, and Kappa survives with only his armor damaged. Leon, who literally put his life into the attack, dies.

Kappa prepares to make the kill on all three, however Kyo, who had remained on the sidelines, halts him. Kyo has deduced that "Katsuro" is Kakarot, and wants Kappa to wait three hours for Katsuro to arrive to provide punishment for the "traitor", planning to continue the fight afterwards regardless of whether or not Katsuro is there. Kappa reluctantly agrees, much to the puzzlement of the remaining fighters, as Kappa is much larger in stature than the diminutive Kyo.

"Alright brats..We'll give you some time to live upstill Kakarot gets here. If he's not here In three hours all of you are dead!"

"D-Darn It! I have to hurry!"

Katsuro, who had been flying down Snake Way for two straight days, finally reaches the end of the road. Kami appears to transport Katsuro back to Earth, and on his way to the battlefield, he receives two Senzu Beans from Korin, eats one of them himself to regain his strength, and rides the Flying Nimbus towards the action to conserve energy. Unfortunately, the three hours are up.

The remaining fighters formulate a plan to weaken Kappa by grabbing his tail, as Katsuro had done with Xero. This ultimately fails, when Kappa reveals that elite Saiyans have learned to overcome the weakness of the tail. He then hits Kaiba on the head when Kaiba learns that it is hopeless. Kaiba is rendered unconscious, and Kappa attacks Zohan and Shori for a while. Kaiba regains consciousness, and exclaims that Katsuro is coming.

"Wait a second.."

Kyo's scouter picks up Katsuro's power level to be 5000, which shock the two Saiyans. Xero knows that since the Fighters have the ability to change their power as they see fit, 5000 is most likely the lowest power that Katsuro is exerting. Xero then orders Kappa to kill everyone before Goku arrives, as a team attack might prove to be a disadvantage. When Kappa argues about the Dragon Balls, Xero tells Nappa about the existence of Dragon Balls on Piccolo's home planet, Namek. Zohan urges Kaiba to escape as his death would mean the end of the Dragon Balls on Earth and subsequently kicks Kappa in the head, sending him crashing into a cliff wall. However, he only succeeds in making Kappa angrier.

"Alright you little brat that's It!"

The enraged Kappa launches his powerful Bomber DX blast at Zohan, but before it hits, Kaiba jumps in the way and takes the blast full force, killing him.

"K-Kaiba!"

Before his death Kaiba admits with tears in his eyes how he had enjoyed training with Zohan and how his innocence made him soft, leading up to the events of him eventually sacrificing his life for the boy. Up above Earth, Kami vanishes as well, as his being is linked with Kaiba due to their history. Zohan's rage explodes and he fires his Masenko attack at Kappa, who blocks it.

"Grth..What the heck!?"

This surprises Kyo, considering that Zohan's power level upped from a low 981 to 2,800. However, finishing the attack leaves Zohan helpless. Fortunately, Katsuro arrives just in time.

(End)


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball Z (Custom)

Chapter 2:

Katsuro's furious power, the true fight begins..

Katsuro splits up the remaining Senzu Bean and gives a piece each to Shori and Zohan. Kappa asks Kyo what his scouter says about Katsuro's power level. Kyo responds that "IT'S OVER 9,000!" (which has become a popular internet joke, despite being a mistranslation of the original 8,000), destroying his scouter in a fit of rage. After quickly realizing that everyone else is dead, Katsuro gets very angry and begins fighting Kappa.

"You'll pay for what you've done!"

Kappa is no match for Katsuro, and Kyo orders him to back down. Kappa complies, but decides to take out Shori and Zohan instead. Katsuro cannot catch up to Kappa.

"COME ON DAMN IT!"

So he uses the Kaiō-ken technique to ram into Kappa, breaking his back, and rendering him useless. Katsuro throws Kappa at Kyo's feet. When Shori asks him what he did, Katsuro replies that Kaio-ken utilizes all the potential energy within him and multiplies his reflexes, speed, senses, and power. However, Katsuro then comments that Kaio-ken's weakness is that it damages his body if multiplied to an extent he can not handle and this might even kill him by causing him to explode with the pressure.

"K-Kyo, help me.."

Kappa begs for mercy, but Kyo throws him up into the air, and destroys him with a single concentrated blast. Kyo then sets his sights on Katsuro.

"Hmph, a Saiyan who couldn't fight Is useless…Now then, Kakarot...Let's see how well you do against me."

"Wait, hold on a minuet…"

Katsuro tells Kyo that he wants to fight elsewhere so as to not destroy the bodies of his friends. They head off to a desert, while Zohan and Shori fly back towards the Kame House. Kyo implies that not many low-class warriors like Katsuro get to spar with the elite like Kyo, but Katsuro replies that even a lower-class reject can surpass the elite if he tries hard enough.

"Well, let's begin!

Katsuro, and Kyo begin to fight, and appear to be evenly matched. Kyo tells Katsuro to release his hidden power, to which Katsuro complies. He engages the Kaio-ken, however Kyo manages to defend against it.

"I'm not amused Kakarot! Use more power!"

Kyo powers up a great deal himself, and Katsuro uses the Kaio-ken x2, however, he still is not a match for Kyo. Finally, Katsuro concentrates all of his energy into a Kaio-ken x3.

"Don't fail me now body!"

Raising his power level to 24,000, which worries King Kai. In this form, Katsuro gains the upperhand, and forces Kyo to use one of his signature attacks. Flying straight up into the air, Vegeta powers up and unleashes his Galick Gun at Katsuro and the earth. Unable to move for fear of letting the blast hit the earth, Katsuro charges up to Kaio-ken x3 again and launches his own Kamehameha at Kyo. The two blasts collide intensely, and Katsuro finally gains the upper hand by stepping up his Kaio-ken to x4.

"TIME'S FOUR!"

The Kamehameha overpowers Kyo, who goes flying into the air. However, this leaves Katsuro's body devastated.

(End)


	3. Chapter 3

Dragon Ball Z (Custom)

Chapter 3:

A Great APE!? Kyo's power x10!

Zohan, and Shori comes out to congratulate Katsuro, however when Katsuro says Kyo is not defeated, they quickly hides again. Up in the air, Kyo is enraged that Katsuro was able to surpass him and decides to transform into a Great Ape.

"Damn you! Grr….I guess I'll have to transform into a Great Ape!"

However he discovers that the moon is gone. He flies back down to the ground and creates a Power Ball, that simulates a small moon at the cost of a significant amount of Ki.

"Burst, Open and Mix!"

Kyo then transforms into a Great Ape, however, unlike Katsuro or Zohan, he is able to remain in control of his body. Kyo states that when a Saiyan transforms into a Great Ape, it multiplies their power ten-fold, and thus attacks Katsuro mercilessly.

"A-A great ape, a monster!

During this time, a shocked Katsuro has an extended flashback of his adoptive grandfather warning him of a monster outside during a full moon, Kami contemplating cutting his tail off, and finally remembers himself as a Great Ape destroying both Emperor Pilaf's castle and the stadium at the World Martial Arts Tournament, realizing that he was the one who destroyed both and crushed his grandpa to death.

"So that monster...T-That was me all along!"

"HAHA! Get ready to face your death Kakarot!"

"No, never!"

Katsuro manages to blind Kyo with a Solar Flare and then attempts to create a Spirit Bomb, however Kyo discovers it and shoots a Mouth Blast at him, causing him to lose most of the Spirit Bomb energy. Then he crushes Katsuro legs.

"Don't think you'll escape from me Kakarot!"

Leaving him paralyzed and unable to fight, and proceeds to crush him in his gigantic hands. Zohan and Shori notice the strange power ball and rush back to aid Katsuro.

Upon arriving, Zohan distracts Kyo while Shori uses his Destructo Disc attack to try and cut off Kyo's tail (which worked).

"Gah! D-Damn It, my tail!"

Kyo reverts to normal, and is obviously upset.

"You're begging to die today huh!? I'll kill you all!"

Kyo decides to attack Zohan, but Shori intervenes, and is quickly disposed of. Katsuro calls Shori over to him, and tells Zohan to fight Kyo.

"Shori, come here please..I want to give you, the spirit bomb...I-I made…"

Zohan holds his own, but is clearly outclassed. Katsuro hands off the remaining energy he gathered in forming the Spirit Bomb to Shori, and King Kai tells him telepathically to throw the Spirit Bomb at Kyo when the moment is right. Kyo backs Zohan into a corner, and Shori is about to throw it.

"G-GOT IT!"

However Zohan yells at Krillin for waiting so long. Kyo hears this and manages to avoid the Spirit Bomb, and it heads right towards Zohan. Katsuro telepathically yells for Aohan to bounce it off, since the ball can not hurt those who are pure of heart. Zohan succeeds, and sends the ball hurling back at Kyo, who, having just evaded it once, has no time to react a second time. The ball hits him squarely and he is sent back into the air again.

Zohan and Shori gather around the paralyzed Katsuro. Suddenly, Kyo's body falls from the sky. Shori comments that he's dead, although Kyo is indeed still alive, albeit with power greatly diminished.

"Y-You brats! Fine, I'll take you all with me!"

Kyo attempts to defeat everyone with a giant energy explosion, but it does little and only leaves him drained. He goes after Zohan when he realizes to his horror that Zohan's tail has grown back. Fearing what would happen if Zohan were to look at the Power Ball he created, Kyo attempts to chop off Zohan's tail.

"W-What!? It's not coming off! There's no way I'm letting this brat transform into a Great Ape!"

Katsuro, telepathically, tells Zohan to look at the sky, which Zohan does, much to Kyo's dismay. Zohan transforms into a Great Ape, and, while initially attacking everything, begins to concentrate only on Kyo with his father's voice. After a beating from Great Ape Zohan, Vegeta manages to cut off Zohan's tail with a Destructo Disc, however he has no energy left to move out of the way of the de-transforming ape, and is crushed by Zohan.

"G-Gr...Damn these brats..I-I have to escape for now.."

When the dust clears, Shori is the only one left capable of moving. He grabs a katana that was dropped earlier, and staggers over to Kyo, determined to stop him and put him down. Barely alive, Kyo calls for his ship using a its control remote, however, Shori gets to him before it arrives.

"You're mine now!"

Shori is just about to kill Kyo when Katsuro telepathically tells Shori to spare him. In an emotional scene, Katsuro convinces Shori to let Kyo live because he had never fought someone so strong and this made him more excited than scared.

"B-But, what if he comes back and destroys us all!?"

Because of this, Katsuro desires to have a rematch with him someday; he also expresses a belief that Kyo may learn mercy and reform as Kaiba did. Though understandably skeptical.

"...Alright, fine..I guess you're right.."

"Thank you, Shori.."

Shori ultimately decides to trust Katsuro's judgment and lets Kyo go. Kyo vows to make Katsuro regret sparing him before he departs. The story is continued in the Namek Saga….

(End)


	4. Chapter 4

Dragon Ball Z (Custom)

Chapter 4:

Journey to Namek!

After the epic battle with the Saiyans, and as Shori limps back towards Katsuro, a ship arrives with Saiya (Katsuro's Wife), Master Roshi, and Korin. Saiya, unconcerned about the fate of her paralyzed husband, only cares about Zohan, who, in comparison, is fairing much better. Katsuro is carried into the ship, and the group somberly heads off to gather the bodies of those who died. After doing so, Shori comments on it being possible to revive everyone with another set of Dragon Balls on the planet Namek, Kaiba's home planet (Shori overheard the conversation between Kyo and Kappa about the existence of the Namekian Dragon Balls). However, King Kai informs them a cataclysm had occurred there long ago and now there were only about 100 Namekians left in total.

"Well, there's no time no waste, onward to Namek!"

Bulma, Zohan, and Shori set off to a trip to Namek. They suffer some delays on their way to Namek, including finding an invisible spaceshipfull of orphaned kids, and getting stuck on a fake Namek.

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

Kyo, after being seriously injured in his fight with Katsuro and the others, returns to Planet Frieza 79 to regenerate himself using a special Medical Machine. After fully recovering, Kyo feels stronger than ever, as Saiyans have the unusual ability to reach higher power levels after healing from near death experiences. His self proclaimed rival, Cui, informs Kyo that his former boss, Frieza, was initially angry at Kyo going to Earth and violating orders but decided to forgive him when he overheard the conversation between he and Kappa about the Dragon Balls on Namek (scouters also served as a transmitter, which Frieza used to overhear their conversation). Furious about the consequences of Frieza being immortal, Kyo rushes to Namek himself, now openly declaring himself an enemy of Frieza.

"NO! I shall not let Frieza become immortal before me!"

Soon, Frieza, Kyo and our heroes all arrive on Namek with the seven Dragon Balls on their minds. There is one Dragon Ball per Namek village, each protected by the village elder. Obtaining them proves all too easy for Frieza who, with the help of his top two henchmen, Dodoria and Zarbon, bags four balls. As they go from one Namekian village to another, Zarbon and Dodoria butcher the Namekians until they locate the Dragon Ball. Cui has also followed Kyo to Namek and searches the planet for his rival. Cui, still thinking that Kyo's power rivaled his own, (about 18,000) followed Kyo to Namek and tries to wipe out Kyo on orders from Frieza.

"HAHA! You think you can finish me off, don't make me laugh!"

However, Kyo shows Cui his true strength before eliminating him. Kyo's power, which had risen from 18,000 to 24,000 because of his near-death confrontation on Earth, is noted by Zarbon and Dodoria, who were following his battle with their scouters.

Back on Earth, Yajirobe visits Katsuro in the hospital and gives him a Senzu Bean, instantly healing Katsuro and restoring his strength. Katsuro immediately flies off, surprising all the doctors and nurses with his speedy recovery. Katsuro then goes to the Capsule Corporation to find that Dr. Brief has built a special ship from parts of the Saiyan spaceship he traveled in when he was a baby. He is also able to train at various levels of gravity from twenty to one hundred times Earth's gravity using an anti-gravity machine that Dr. Brief built at Katsuro's request. Knowing that his friends are in danger and wasting no more time, Katsuro then takes off for Namek to set things straight and hoping to arrive in six days.

 _ **Meanwhile (Again)**_

Kyo arrives as Shori and Bulma become frightened. Zarbon arrives, demanding that they hand over the Dragon Ball. Bulma quickly finds herself attracted to Zarbon's appearance. However, Zarbon and Kyo collide in a fearsome clash and Zarbon is forced to transform once again in order to take down Kyo, leaving Shori and Bulma to watch in horror.

"I'll show you all, the true power of a Saiyan elite!"

Since a Saiyan's power grows after every brutally grueling near-death battle, Kyo is able to execute Zarbon in his transformed state by ramming his fist clean through Zarbon's stomach, and blasting him into the sky, sending him to a watery grave in the Namekian sea. He then takes Krillin's Dragon Ball and spares the two in his moment of joy, believing that he now has all 7 Dragon Balls. As he goes to pick up the Dragon Ball in the lake, he runs into Zohan, who happened to fool Kyo and come with the Dragon Ball still in his possession. As Zohan returns, Shori suggests that they move to a safer location and lower their power in order to avoid being detected by Kyo.

Meanwhile on Namek, Shori takes Zohan to have his hidden powers unlocked by Guru, knowing that his huge potential would help even fend off Kyo. On the way, they are detected and confronted by Kyo who tells them that his wish of immortality is the only way of defeating the Ginyu Force, 5 enormous evil _ki_ that have just arrived on the planet. Our heroes reluctantly agree after Nail tells them that 3 wishes can be granted by the Dragon Balls, allowing everyone to have their wish granted. Ultimately, though, it is too late as the Ginyu Force arrives just in time for the Dragon Balls. They retrieve the seven balls and Captain Ginyu flies off to give them to Frieza, leaving the rest of the team to deal with Kyo, Shori, and Zohan.

"Guldo!"

"Burter!"  
"Jeice!"

"Recoome!"

"Ginyu!"

"Together we are, The Ginyu Force!"

First up is Guldo who has the ability to freeze time by holding his breath. Although Kyo warns Shori and Zohan beforehand about his abilities, they still become backed in a corner and Kyo is forced to step in and kill Guldo by beheading him, and blowing him up.

"Didn't I tell you never to get your stinky smell around me!?"

Meanwhile, Ginyu delivers the Dragon Balls to Frieza, who makes his wish for immortality but to no avail. Frieza suddenly remembers a Namekian elder who willingly gave up his Dragon Ball but told him that he would never be able to make his wish, and realizes the elder was right all along. Frieza senses Guru and Dende from afar and departs to find and interrogate them on how to use the Dragon Balls, while Ginyu remains behind to guard the Dragon Balls and bring Frieza's men up to shape.

Next is the hulking brute, Recoome. Kyo decides to fight him alone.

"Hey brats! You stay out of my way…"

Throughout this battle, Kyo has his ups and downs, sometimes even surprising Recoome. During most of the battle though, Recoome has the upper hand. Kyo wastes more energy and stamina than actually doing damage, and is beaten severely.

"W-What the!? My attacks should be working!"

Although Kyo gives everything he has, Recoome is left nearly unscathed, although his armor is burnt off. Shori and Zohan save Kyo from Recoome's Eraser Gun, but Recoome easily confronts Shori and kicks him hard, crippling him. Zohan, furious because Shori has been hurt, begins to fight Recoome head on.

"How dare you, hurt my friend!"

He puts up more of a battle but does not do any damage to Recoome. When Recoome jumps in the air breaking Zohan's neck and spine, he is left on the brink of death. A Capsule Corporation spaceship is seen as it lands on the planet. The warriors are unaware of who has arrived.

Katsuro finally arrives on Namek and gives Zohan, Shori, and Vegeta the remaining Senzu Beans. Zohan and Shori are shocked when Katsuro helps their once-enemy Kyo.

"Kakarot!? What are you doing here…?"

"Don't worry, I'll handle them alone…"

Recoome laughed.

"You think you can finish my off tough guy!"

He gets ready to unleash his ultimate attack.

"Recoome! Ultra! Fighting -GAUGH!"

Katsuro then effortlessly defeats the powerful Recoome in one blow to the midsection, thanks to his training in the ship. Zohan, Shori, and Kyo all marvel at Katsuro's extreme power.

"That was just a lucky shot, come on Recoome get up!"

Burter and Jeice get cocky and believe it was a lucky shot, as the scouter registered Katsuro as being at a battle power of just 5,000. However, when Burter and Jeice attack Katsuro, he does not seem at all concerned with the two deadly members of the Ginyu Force.

"I'll tell you guys once again, leave this planet now!"

The remaining members of the Ginyu Force are stunned at Katsuro's abilities, while Kyo is the only one that senses something has changed in Katsuro and wonders if he has become a legendary Super Saiyan….

(End)


	5. Chapter 5

Dragon Ball Z (Custom)

Chapter 5:

Katsuro's New Power!? A Legend Revealed

After taking out Recoome, Katsuro is now up against the last members of the Ginyu Force, Burter and Jeice. After telling them to leave.

"I'll say It again, leave this planet now while you still can."

"No way, we're the Ginyu Force! We will not be defeated so easily!"

Jeice and Burter launch an attack on Katsuro, but Katsuro dodges their attacks with the greatest of ease. Jeice then tells Katsuro to attack him, and so he does punching Jeice right in the face.

"Sorry, I guess I don't know my own strength…"

"Grr! That was just another cheapshot!"

After Jeice calls Katsuro a "Cheapshot", Katsuro said that he thought they were ready for battle. Anyhow, the two members of the Ginyu Force go back to attacking and they got drilled by Katsuro. Burter then realizes that Katsuro had been hiding his power level from the scouter.

"Jeice! He's been hiding his true power all along! Be careful!"

 _ **Meanwhile**_

Frieza is approaching Guru's house and thinking what it would be like to be immortal.

Back at the battlefield, Burter and Jeice continue their pitiful attacks against Katsuro, who keeps dodging them. Kyo cannot believe Katsuro's power as he shot up in power very dramatically since Kyo had fought him on Earth.

"T-There's just no way, could he really be the Super Saiyan that everyone has feared of!?"

Jeice and Burter try another attack, the Purple Spiral Flash. Although the attack was powerful, Katsuro was able to shield himself from it very easily.

Meanwhile, Bulma is stuck out in the middle of Namek when a Ki Blast from the Purple Spiral hits the cave where Bulma is residing. Now Bulma is furious.

"I HATE THIS STUPID PLANET!"

Back at the battlefield, Jeice and Burter prepare to launch another plan of attack. First, Jeice would throw his Crusher Ball and then Burter would attack Goku when he dodges the fireball. However, Katsuro does not dodge the attack. Instead, he deflects the fireball away, as if it was a beach ball, and launches right at Burter.

"H-How did that happen!?"

Burter avoids the blast, but then gets angry and attacks Katsuro. Katsuro then disappears to appear right behind Burter, leaving Burter bemused.

"This Is why you should had kept my warning, now I guess you'll get no mercy from me now.."

Jeice decides to take the offer and leaves the battlefield, leaving his comrades behind. Kyo does not hesitate to kill Burter (by snapping his neck), then killing Recoome (blasting him to bits).

"Hey, Kyo are you okay?"

"Hmph, you ask me If I'm okay? Are you blind Kakarot!?"

Kyo tells Katsuro that he is too soft to actually be a Super Saiyan.

 _ **Meanwhile (Again)**_

Jeice arrives to Frieza's spaceship (Frieza is out to find the password for the Dragon Balls). He tells Captain Ginyu of all their loss. Captain Ginyu, angered over the death of his men, flies to the battlefield to exact revenge (with Jeice coming along).

Back at the battlefield, Katsuro, Kyo, Zohan, and Shori discuss what they are to do next. Although Kyo is concerned that Frieza had made his wish, Shori points out that Frieza has not made his wish yet, otherwise the sky would have turned black when the Dragon would have been summoned. They then sense that Frieza's _ki_ is approaching Grand Elder Guru's place, which confirms Katsuro's suspicions that they do need a password to summon the Namekian Dragon. They have little time to act as Captain Ginyu and Jeice arrive. Katsuro tells Zohan and Shori to leave, get the Dragon Radar from Bulma, then find the Dragon Balls. Captain Ginyu then sees that Katsuro's power reading is 5,000. He knows that Katsuro is hiding his true power (which he believes to be somewhere around 60,000; 90,000 to be precise).

The battle against the Ginyu Force soon commences. Katsuro and Kyo vs. Captain Ginyu and Jeice. Kyo however, flees the scene, leaving Goku to fend for himself.

"KYO!? What the hell!?"

"Hahaha! See you In the afterlife Kakarot!"

Ginyu attacks an unguarded Katsuro, and elbows straight in the face. The fight then commences, with both equally matched. They are also hiding the bulk of their power (which Captain Ginyu wants to expose out of Katsuro, but Katsuro is reluctant to do so).

Meanwhile, Kyo flies over to Frieza's spaceship first and kills all of Frieza's men that were guarding the ship, but fails to find the Dragon Balls, which Frieza's men have hidden in a hole they dug earlier. As he cleans himself up, he decides to wait for someone to uncover the Balls, kill them and then make his wish.

"This will be easy….Like taking candy from a baby!"

Back at the battlefield, Captain Ginyu and Katsuro still seem evenly matched. This is until Jeice fires an attack at Katsuro. Katsuro easily dodges, but leaves himself open to be caught by Captain Ginyu in a full-nelson. Jeice urges Captain Ginyu to break his back, but Captain Ginyu lets Katsuro go. Captain Ginyu then threatens Jeice with death if he interferes again.

Captain Ginyu then tells Katsuro that he wants to see his perfect power. Goku decides to, and does the Kaio-ken. Captain Ginyu is shocked to find that Goku's power is 180,000 (Captain Ginyu's maximum is 120,000). Captain Ginyu then questions whether Katsuro can truly be a Super Saiyan.

"...I don't know what this Super Saiyan thing Is, but I only came to defeat you!"

Knowing now that he cannot defeat Katsuro himself, Captain Ginyu resorts to trickery. Ginyu immediately drives his fist into his chest, severely wounding himself. A confused Katsuro can only watch as Ginyu suddenly shoots a beam from his mouth. Upon impact the beam sends Katsuro's consciousness into Ginyu's body and vice-versa.

"I like your body! CHANGE NOW!"

Captain Ginyu has used his Body Change, switching bodies with Katsuro. Ginyu and Jeice leave for Frieza's ship while in the process leaving Katsuro to die in Ginyu's wounded body.

"Ugh.."

Shori and Zohan arrive at Frieza's spaceship (much to Kyo's chagrin, who cannot bring himself to kill them now) to locate the Dragon Balls and summon the Namekian Dragon Porunga, but nothing happens. Zohan and Shori sense someone coming and hide. Jeice and Captain Ginyu (in Katsuro's body) arrive at Frieza's ship and wonder who dug up the Dragon Balls. Shori mistakenly goes off to greet Katsuro.

"Hey! Katsuro, hehe looks like you got this guy to join us!"

And he soon realizes this is not the Katsuro he knows. Katsuro, in Ginyu's body, then arrives and implores Shori and Zohan to fight back. Shori and Zohan then face-off against Captain Ginyu, while Kyo witnesses the battle. After a brief fighting, Captain Ginyu states that his fighting power should be around 180,000, which stuns Shori and Zohan as he begins powering up…

Katsuro then states that Ginyu does not know how to utilize the power in Katsuro's body and that he can not focus by using his mind. After seeing their opportunity, Zohan and Shori are able to lay several effective blows to Captain Ginyu, which causes Captain Ginyu to call in his backup partner, Jeice. As Jeice prepares to enter the battle, he is confronted by Kyo, who then challenges him. Meanwhile, Nail is having difficulties of his own as he challenges Frieza, who leaves him on the brink of death. Back on the battlefield, Katsuro, Shori and Zohan then challenge Captain Ginyu as a team, who manage to outclass him a little. Meanwhile, Kyo and Jeice are battling it out in Frieza's spaceship, until Jeice's anger gets the best of him, in which he burst out of Frieza's spaceship.

"You're not fit to be a warrior! DIE!"

Within a matter of seconds, Jeice is destroyed by Kyo with a large energy blast. After beating Jeice, Kyo then states that he is the legendary Super Saiyan, which Captain Ginyu refuses to believe, as he states that Kyo is not a Super Saiyan. Kyo, angry at this comment, then attacks Ginyu in an all-out assault, and with a series of powerful blows is able to bring the Captain down with his Saiyan strength. As Kyo prepares to destroy Ginyu, Ginyu then plays his trump card as he prepares to switch bodies with Vegeta. After realizing what Ginyu is planning, Katsuro sees his opportunity and is able, in the nick of time, to finally get back in his body, although he is left severely wounded as a result of Kyo's previous beating.

"Y-Yes...I made it in time…."

"N-No! You..This time, CHANGE NOW!"

"What!?"

After returning to their initial bodies, Ginyu prepares to make one last attempt to switch bodies once again with Kyo and he once again uses his Body Change technique. Vegeta then rushes full speed to him and at the last minute, teleports in front of him, tricking Captain Ginyu, and lands a series of powerful attacks to Captain Ginyu, wounding him greatly. Attack after attack, Kyo has the upper hand, until Captain Ginyu finally sees a chance to switch bodies with him. Ginyu almost succeeds although Katsuro sees a Namekian Frog, catches it and throws it into the air, directly in the path of the beam of light.

"I won't let you!"

After a few minutes, the result leaves Captain Ginyu in the body of the frog. Kyo attempts to crush the frog, but chooses not to as he does not want to dirty his shoes (and since Ginyu's fate is now much worse than death itself). Kyo then states that now would be a good time to destroy Katsuro's team, but Katsuro however, sees through Kyo's face, knowing that he will need their help to defeat Frieza and make his wish with the Dragon Balls. Kyo takes Katsuro inside Frieza's spaceship and places him in a Rejuvenation Tank while providing Zohan and Shori with Saiyan armor…

(End)


End file.
